pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drifloon
|dexcokalos=001 |evointo=Drifblim |gen=Generation IV |species=Balloon Pokémon |type=Ghost |type2=Flying |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=2.6 lbs. |metweight=1.2 kg |ability=Aftermath Unburden |dw=Flare Boost |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Drifloon (Japanese: フワンテ Fuwante) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Drifloon are a Pokémon that have the appearance of a purple balloon. Its face has two beady eyes and a yellow patch in between them that looks like an "x". At the top of their head, Drifloon have a small bit of "fluff" that appears to be a small cloud. Near the bottom of their body are two arms, skinny enough to be like string, with yellow heart-shaped hands at the tips. Additionally, shiny Drifloon are yellow instead of purple, and have a light blue patch and hearts. Also, there are no gender differences between male and female Drifloon. Special abilities Drifloon can have either the ability Aftermath or Unburden. Aftermath will cause the opposing Pokémon to lose 1/4 its max HP should Drifloon faint due to a physical attack. Unburden will double its speed if the item it was holding is lost. Evolution Drifloon evolves into Drifblim once it reaches level 28. Game Info Locations |type2= |diamondpearl=Valley Windworks on Friday |dprarity=One |platinum=Valley Windworks on Friday |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Breed Drifblim |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 8 |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky |orasrarity = Rare}} Side Game Locations |type2= |PMD2=Chasm Cave (B1F-B4F) Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Volcano Cave |Rumble=Cold Meadow}} Pokédex Entries |type2= |gen=IV |diamond=A Pokémon formed by the spirits of people and Pokémon. It loves damp, humid seasons. |pearl=It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead. |platinum=Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." |heartgold=It is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing. |soulsilver=It is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing. |black=Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." |white=Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." |black 2=These Pokémon are called the "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." Children holding them sometimes vanish. |white 2=These Pokémon are called the "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." Children holding them sometimes vanish. |x=A Pokémon formed by the spirits of people and Pokémon. It loves damp, humid seasons. |y=These Pokémon are called the "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." Children holding them sometimes vanish. |or = A Pokémon formed by the spirits of people and Pokémon. It loves damp, humid seasons. |as = These Pokémon are called the "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." Children holding them sometimes vanish.}} Sprites |type2= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Drifloon debuted in the Pokémon Anime series during the episode Drifloon on the Wind!. These Drifloon belonged to a Nurse Joy and her daughters and were used as a method of transportation. The Gym Leader Fantina owned a Drifloon, which she had raised from an egg. It was first seen in the episode Playing The Leveling Field!, being used in a non-gym battle match against Ash. During the same episode it evolved into a Drifblim. Trivia Etymology Drifloon got its name from the word "Drif't" and "Bal'loon". Gallery 425Drifloon_DP_anime.png 425Drifloon_Dream.png 425Drifloon_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon